womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Dina Lohan
Dina Lohan (née Donata Melina Nicolette Sullivan; born September 15, 1962) is an American television personality and occasional actress who rose to fame as the mother andmanager of actress/pop singer Lindsay Lohan, and Lindsay's younger sister Ali Lohan, with whom Dina co-starred in the reality show Living Lohan. Family and marriage Lohan was born and raised in New York City, to John L. and Ann Sullivan. She has two brothers, Matt and Paul. She is of Italian (from her mother) and Irish descent.Lohan is a former singer and dancer. In 1985, she married Michael Lohan. The couple briefly separated in 1988, and later reunited. Dina filed for divorce in 2005. Their divorce was finalized in 2007. He later worked as a former Wall Street trader and businessman who inherited his father's pasta business and has been in trouble with the law on several occasions.[The Lohans have four children: Lindsay (born 1986), Michael (born 1987), Ali (born 1993), and Dakota (born 1996). Career Dina and her younger daughter Ali began a reality show, Living Lohan, which debuted on May 26, 2008 on the cable television network E!. Dina is also one of the executive producers of the series. Controversy Lohan has been the subject of media scrutiny for making her daughter Ali the star of a reality television program, and for her regard to her daughter Lindsay's recovery from drug and alcohol abuse. She has responded to the latter matter by insisting that Lindsay's problems were not her fault, nor those of Lindsay's friends, but were the result of personal choices, for which Lindsay would have to take responsibility, and that Lindsay was in the process of rebuilding her life. She has also been accused of capitalizing on Lindsay's fame and personal struggles in order to launch her own career, having been criticized for bringing cameramen from the entertainment newsmagazine series Entertainment Tonight to film her visiting Lindsay in drug rehabilitation, to the ire of her daughter and the facility staff. Lohan's claimed career as a Radio City Rockette has also been questioned. According to the New York Post a spokesperson for Radio City asserted that there was no record of Lohan ever being a Rockette, and that executives at Cablevision, which owns Radio City, were indignant that Lohan would claim otherwise. On August 5, 2008, Anderson Cooper appeared as a guest co-host on the ABC talk show Live with Regis and Kelly, during which he stated, in reference to Living Lohan, "I can't believe I'm wasting a minute of my life watching these horrific people", and remarked that Ali Lohan appeared to be a sixty-year-old. In an interview with OK! magazine, Dina Lohan responded, "people are just cruel...This is bad karma for him". Cooper did not respond directly to Lohan's comments, but clarified that while he felt bad for Ali Lohan, he opined that she should be living the conventional life of a teenager, and not be made to star in a reality television show. Michael Lohan also responded to Cooper's comments, telling Access Hollywood, "I think Anderson Cooper is an opinionated, hypocritical idiot who should be an adult and keep his opinion to himself...He is the last person to judge anyone, when he and his own family have their own issues." Category:1962 births